Coming Out of the Closet
by Savanna
Summary: *yaoi* Taito. Matt and Tai are stuck in a closet.


Hey! Look! My first slash fic. I lay the blame of this fic square on Regeane's shoulders, since we both enjoy slash she forced (okay mentioned) that I should write a slash fic that Dawn would have to read, since Dawn refused to read slash. And, well, this little baby was born. I didn't want to let it go but it had to happen. 

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! *yawn* Damn I'm too lazy to think up something witty so you can do it for me.   
**Warning! Slash ahead!** Don't flame me cause, well, frankly it's a waste of time. If you don't like slash don't read ahead. Reviews are for comments about the story. 

Coming Out of the Closet

            "This is all your fault," Matt hissed in the darkness. 

            Tai shrugged, his shoulders brushing up against the wall behind him. The closet was almost too small to fit the two teenage boys. Their backs were pressed up against the sidewalls and there was only about an inch of space between them. There was no light at all and the only sounds were the angry mumbles Matt was making.

            " 'Come on Matt,' he said. 'Let's go to the digital world,' he said. 'Oh no, Kari won't mind me borrowing her digivice,'" Matt snorted. " 'Nothing's going to go wrong,' that's what you told me."

            "You didn't have to come," Tai pointed out and shifted around trying to get comfortable. 

            "Tai, stop moving already," Matt growled, his whole stance tense. "And I wouldn't have come if you hadn't _promised_ me that nothing would go wrong, and practically dragged me here." Matt's voice rose a little at the end.

            "Sssshhh," Tai shushed with a nervous glance at the door. "How was I to know that the school had hired at security guard to patrol at nights?" Tai complained sounding annoyed that his plan to break into the Odaiba Elementary and go into the digiworld had turned out to be such a bust.

            Matt snorted again and crossed his arms in front of him only to uncross them a moment later when he found himself crowding Tai. 

            Silence descended, making the darkness seem denser. Tai could faintly see the shadowy form of Matt across from him, and he felt flushed and unnerved by the blonde's close proximity. Tai shifted nervously again, his thigh brushing against Matt. 

            Matt made a choked off noise that could have been angry or could have been something else. "Tai! I said to stop moving."

            "I'm sorry, but I just can't get comfortable," Tai whined and shifted again, turning enough that his thigh was now pressing up against Matt's groin. 

            Matt hissed, and Tai froze. Silence flooded in as Tai was shocked into stillness. With his leg pressed against Matt he could quite clearly feel the other boy's evident arousal. Tai flushed, a warm feeling spread through his body, and without a thought he opened his mouth and blurted out, "Wow Matt. Are you glad to see me or is that a broom in your pocket?" 

            "Fuck." Matt swore and lunged for the door. Tai hit the wall as he was shoved back by Matt's unexpected move. The air rushed out of his lungs and he could do little more that gasp for breath as Matt grasped the door handle and turned.

            And the door stayed shut. 

            Matt moaned in dismay, dropped the doorknob like it was made of molten metal and leaned back against his wall, looking everywhere but at Tai. 

            "Matt…" Tai started only to be cut off as Matt made a sharp gesture with his hand.

            "No Tai. Just don't say anything. I don't need to hear it. Just lets be quiet till some one comes to let us out, okay? Then I'll just get out of your face for good and you can forget this whole thing." Matt voice was tinged with anger and embarrassment, but underneath it Tai could hear the hurt and pain. His heart ached for Matt and at the same time hardened with determination. He wasn't going to let Matt close himself off, not with something this important. 

            "Matt…"

            "Just don't Tai."

            With an annoyed growl Tai reached across the small distance, grabbed Matt firmly around the neck and, before the blonde could make a sound, covered his lips in a passionate kiss. 

            The kiss wouldn't have reached the top ten, or even the top thousand. Neither boy had much in the way of experience, but Matt had never felt anything like this. He responded after the first startled second, deepening the kiss, and bringing his arms up to wrap around Tai's neck, then let out a yelp as his elbow hit the wall. Tai instantly moved back, returning that inch of space.

            For a moment the only sounds in the closet were the panting breaths of the two boys. 

            Matt coughed. "Umm, sooo…."

            "Yeah well…" Tai started. 

            Silence reined for a few more moments. Before Matt said warily, "I didn't think that you, umm…"

            Tai sighed and ran a hand through his thick brown hair. "Well, to tell the truth, I never really thought about it."

            "What?" Matt yelped. 

            "I just, I don't know…"

            "Oh my god. Why'd you kiss me then? Was it just pity?" Matt's voice was getting harsher. "Cause if it was I don't– "

            Matt's rant was cut off as Tai once more leaned in and pulled Matt close, covering his mouth in the best possible way. The kiss was slower and less rushed then the first. Matt completely forgot what he had been talking about at the first tentative brush of Tai's tongue against his lips, and with a sigh he opened and let Tai in. 

            The kiss lingered, conveying more then words could say. Slowly they drew back, but not far.

            "Just cause I never thought about it doesn't mean I don't know when it's right." Tai said softly, his breath brushing against Matt's lips. 

            Matt smiled, and even in the darkness Tai could see his bright blue eyes light up. Then Matt dove in for another kiss. Tai found himself now pushed back against the wall, his hand slid down Matt's arm and hit something metal. Without even realizing it, he gripped the handle, one hand clenching to Matt's neck and the other turning. 

            With a click the closet door swung open and both boys let out a yelp as they tumbled to the ground.

            With a groan Matt stared at the floor his face was resting on. "I thought the door was locked."

            Tai sat up, and looked at the closet. "I think you turned it the wrong way."

            Matt let out another groan and turned over. Lying flat on his back he looked up at Tai who was hovering over him with a grin on his face. The brunette leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against the blonde's lips, then stood and offered him a hand up. With an amused grin, Matt accepted, enjoying the feel of Tai's hand in his own.

            With Matt standing just a few inches away, Tai smiled playfully. "So Matt, ready to come out of the closet?" 

            Tai snickered when Matt rolled his eyes. "You are a moron," Matt said, his voice full of warmth.   

            Tai took a step back and looked speculatively at Matt. Matt raised an eyebrow in a silent question. 

            "So, since the trip to the digital world turned out to be a flop, what say you to going to a movie?"

            Matt smirked. "Why Tai, that sounds like you're asking me out on a date?"

            Tai grinned. "Really? Does that make you the girl?"

            "No," Matt said with a scowl. Then he smiled nastily. "However, as the one asking, you get to pay." With that Matt turned and headed for the door.

            Tai stood with a stunned expression on his face watching the blonde walk gracefully for the door. Only Matt could look so good just walking, he thought as a small smile played around his lips. "So I'll take that as a yes," he called. 

            Matt turned, a grin on his face and his eyes alight with happiness. "Of course. Now get a move on."

            Tai laughed, and quickly caught up to Matt, wrapping an arm around his waist as they continued walking, keeping an eye out for the guard. He flushed with contentment when the blonde leaned into the embrace. 

            He knew when something felt right, and he couldn't think of anything that had ever felt as right as it did having Matt in his arms.   

The End! I was pleasantly surprised at how much fun this was to write. Matt and Tai really do belong together. I hope you enjoyed this fic, cause I loved writing it.               


End file.
